The present invention relates to a dental prosthesis. More particularly it relates to such dental prosthesis which has a frictional connection between an element fixed in a mouth and a removable component.
It is known to use for dental prosthesis the detachable connections which are customarily formed as metal push-fit members The metal-based push-fit members must be soldered, welded or cast on. The fitting of the push-fit members requires considerable time expenditure, and the use of the metal push-fit members increases the variety of alloys in the mouth increasing the risk of electrochemical reaction which is accompanied by a local tissue reactions or allergies. In addition the loss of friction occurring during the use of metal push-fit members/telescopes is frequently a problem which can be solved only with great financial expenses, if at all.
The German document DE-OS 3,540,049 discloses a push-fit connection in which the connection between the male component and the female component is produced by a hardenable synthetic plastic material which is subsequently introduced. The push-fit component can be made of course with correspondingly sized tolerances, however the subsequent introduction of the hardenable synthetic plastic material presents problems This known push-fit connection requires a large amount of space, which also limits its possible uses. In addition, the required permanent bond between plastic material and metal is not sufficiently insured.